


Merry Christmas/ James and Sirius Plotting

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-27
Updated: 2005-11-27
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Sirius: So you nick the misletoe and I'll get Red to come down. Next thing you know she'll be in your arms and it'll be a very Merry Christmas for you anyways, mate.James: You sure this will work, Padfoot?Sirius: Like hell it will! Who could resist kissing a Marauder?-----Just a little scene I invented randomly. Tell me what you think. This is my first James so I thought he turned out nicely, though he looked better on paper. Sirius on the other hand....eh.. isn't that great.. Also my first time doing robes, which I thought turned out half decent tell me what you think.





	Merry Christmas/ James and Sirius Plotting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
